Orbot
Orbot (オーボット, Ōrubotto) is an antagonist character of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is a robot built by Jack Robotnik and the finalized model in the Orbot Series, to wait on him hand and foot and serves as one of his highest-ranking lackeys, service robots, and assistants. Orbot's main jobs are assisting Jack in, even his uncle Dr. Eggman's various schemes for world domination, the destruction of Team Sonic, and making sure the processes of the plans are carried out correctly. He is paired up with his counterpart and partner Cubot in his service of the Eggman Empire. While Orbot is loyal to Jack, he does not like him or his uncle very much and usually points out their mistakes, much to Jack and Eggman's frustration. "Just another repercussion of your uncle's hasty actions, boss." :—Orbot. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Kirk Thornton (English), Mitsuo Iwata (Japanese), Tony Marot (French), Luca Sandri (Italian), Matthias Horn (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Alberto Vilar (Spanish), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Appearance Orbot is a diminutive robot with a round head composed of a semispherical cap with a smaller black semisphere under it for a lower face. His lower face can separate to reveal a cover, representing his mouth, and he has two grey-framed and pupil-less eyes. He has also a ball joint for a chest and red gloves for hands. His arms and back consist each of two thin bars that are joined by a ball joint. His lower body is a small semisphere with a grey inside and a ball joint connecting it to his back. * Hair Color: N/A * Body Color: Red, Black, Grey * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Orbot_compact_form.png|Orbot's retracted state. File:Orbot_Sonic_Boom_sphere_form.png|Orbot's retracted state in comic version. File:Orbot_Sonic_Boom_Comic.png|Orbot in comic version. Background Personality Orbot is the described as the "stiffbot" of him and Cubot, and has a polished demeanor and speaks calmly, formally, and without a filter, which goes along with his smooth surface. Originally, he was rather robot-like, being logical and mechanical in both behavior and speech. However, his personality has over time become more jaded, giving him a wider spectrum of emotions and independence. In spite of his demeanor, Orbot is sassy, straightforward and insensitive. He has an eye for efficiency, taking close notice of any flaws and unfitting statements, and will criticize others when he sees fit, though he only means to give constructive criticism rather than insults. Early on, Orbot was rather sarcastic and would insult others with snarky remarks, but he has since become less sarcastic and more formal in his approaches. Orbot is honest to a fault and speaks without a filter, making him rather tactless when telling his opinions, such as criticizing Jack or Eggman outright and asking Sonic if he could become his sidekick despite Sonic being depressed over the loss of Tails. He is also somewhat lazy, showing limited interest in his assignments and often slacking off on the job. Orbot's personality is overall sassy and sarcastic. While he is loyal to Dr. Eggman, he often insults the doctor by pointing out his flaws. Despite this, he is the more intelligent of him and Cubot, and fully grasps his creator's personality. While not perfect of character, he is loyal by default, though he will only obey orders after being threatened as dictated by his programming. He is honest to a fault and offers unsolicited, withering assessments of his master. Supposedly, he is also a natural raconteur. At his core, Orbot is a mindless servant. While capable of pursuing his own interests, Orbot is unable to be alone as he is extremely dependent on having others to rely on, and having total freedom overwhelms him with anxiety over choosing for himself. Supposedly, Orbot also has "Bot-holm syndrome" which makes him ultimately agree with anything Eggman says. Relationships Friends/Allies * Cubot Family * Jack Robotnik (creator) Neutral Rivals Enemies * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Tails the Fox ** Knuckles the Echidna * Team Rose ** Amy Rose the Hedgehog * Sticks the Badger * Dave the Intern * Nominatus Powers and Abilities Orbot has the ability to retract his body into a travel-sized sphere. While in this state, he is fully capable of movements. Orbot is able to levitate and can move at speeds compatible to the Eggmobile and freely through midair. However, he is not able to levitate any higher than a few meters above the ground and requires a solid surface below him to levitate, meaning he cannot fly across large spaces and will fall down if the footing below him is removed. Orbot is equipped with a number of additional functions. His mouth works as either a paper shredder for shredding letters or a juicer for making drinks, his eyes double as both flashlights and movie projectors, and he has a button on his back that can erase up to a day worth of memory files. He is also connected to Eggman's computer, allowing him to access various forms of data in their lair remotely. Orbot has his own kill switch in Dr. Eggman's lair which can deactivate and reactivate him remotely. Like many of Eggman's other robots, he can also receive power remotely from Eggman's lair. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills * Levitation * Computer hacking skills * Shredder mouth * Juicer function * Ocular projectors * Memory erasure * Computer interaction Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Orbot was created by Jack Robotnik as the finalized model in the Orbot Series, the successor to the Cubot Series. Dubbed "the perfect Cubot," Orbot would become one of Jack's service robots. Synopsis See also External links * Orbot Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * Orbot's serial number, SA-55, is leet speak for "sass", which refers to his overall behavior. * Orbot's name is a portmanteau of the words "orb" and "robot". ** It is also an anagram for "robot". * Cubot and Orbot share a similar role to that of several rather incompetent henchmen in their own right (such as Scratch and Grounder serving Breezie the Hedgehog, and Decoe and Bocoe serving Dr. Eggman). *Orbot is usually doing his "trademark pose" by lying down with his hand on his head. * In one cutscene of Sonic Lost World, Orbot is seen holding Cubot's head and saying "Alas, poor Cubot, I knew him well.", a reference to the famous "Alas, poor Yorick" speech from William Shakespeare's Hamlet. Category:Species Unknown Category:Gender Unknown Category:Villains Category:Eggman Empire Category:Sonic Universe Characters